


An Unexpected Order

by SA_Fur



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_Fur/pseuds/SA_Fur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kutari, a cat has been in heat for a few days. While in those days, she decides to order a pizza, The pizza dragon then has an unexpected order coming his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Order

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* This has NSFW content, if you hate furries and YIFF stories. Exit now.

Kutari, an anthropomorphic grey cat has been waiting her heat off. For some weird reason, she decides to order pizza instead of her favorite fish meal. When kutari was done ordering her medium pizza, she waited.  
30 Minutes passed when Kutari heard her doorbell ring. Kutari sat up and walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hello, you ordered a medium pizza?" The handsome anthropomorphic blue dragon asked Kutari.  
"Yes, why don't you come in? Kutari said having a wonderful thought.  
"What is your name?" She asked him  
The blue dragon walked inside and sat down "Luis." He was about to stand up until kutari started rubbing his chest, he murred and kutari purred.  
"Why don't you stay a while?" Kutari asked in a seductive tone  
"m-my boss won't allow it," Luis said nervously as kutari unbuttoned his pants.  
"Shh" Kutari purred contently taking off all of his clothes and her clothes  
The blue dragon moaned in delight as his penis exited his sheath. He grinned and pinned Kutari.  
"You seduced me enough," He said smirking  
"Show me who you are" She smirked back and meowed.  
The blue dragon roared and thrust in deeply, he began a rapid pace in thrusting growling and roaring.  
"Oh-oh, harder" Kutari moaned  
Luis slammed in and out of her fast. He thrusted his knot hard in her. Kutari clawed at Luis's back moaning deeply in pleasure. Luis bit onto Kutari's neck dominatly and thrusted hard using his hips. He then roared and slammed into Kutari and released his seed into her vagina not realizing she was in heat.  
"T-that felt good" He murred as Kutari nodded in agreement.

Little did Luis know...Kutari was in heat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
